Rhapsody
by Gypsy
Summary: The Opera Ghost really exsisted..... Gaston LerouxMusic, Love, Danger and mystery...all take place when the gang performs a show at an old theater. Phantom xover. KelsiRyan
1. Chapter 1

RHAPSODY

Disclaimer: Come on. If I really owned HSM, would I be doing this? I have no money, so this is just for fun. Don't sue.

HSM belongs to the real world power, Disney. If they want to sell Lucas Grabeel, I'll set up a fund.

Phantom of the Opera was written by Gaston Leroux. The original novel is in the public domain. The musical version belongs to Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Authors notes: Yes, its another Phantom inspired fic, but before you all groan in horror, I assure you that this one will be different. I intend to take aspects of different versions of the story in incorporate in this one. Using inspiration from the original Gaston Leroux novel, Susan Kay's Phantom', and the musicals of Andrew Lloyd Webber and Yeston and Kopit, I intend to give you a story that is at the same time original, and a tribute to the greatest story ever told.

No...not THAT one...the other one...the Phantom one...anyway, on with the story.

Rating: Oh, lets give it a T just to be on the safe side.

Warnings: A little violence, a little loving

Parings: Ryan/Kelsi, Kelsi/Erik, mentions of Troy/Gabriella

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Kelsi Nielsen knew her eyes must be as big and round as saucers as she looked around the grand, old theater. "Mrs. Darbus's brother-in-law really owned this place?"

It was like something out of an old movie. Golden gilt statues, velvet drapes, the painted ceiling and ornate, crystal chandelier. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I have." Sharpay Evens sounded bored. Normal for her. "Looks like the auditorium of the Opera House in Paris, doesn't it Ryan?"

Her twin brother, Ryan, just shrugged, knowing his sister didn't really expect, or want, an answer. He rolled his eyes at Kelsi, then winked.

Kelsi felt her face warm, and turned away. Ryan had been acting differently toward her since last summer, and she had no idea why, She wasn't saying she didn't like it, she just didn't understand it.

"Oh, no way!" She practically squealed at the sight of the grand piano on the stage. She ran up the side steps and over to the glossy black instrument. Her fingers trailed over the ivory keys. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

I have, Ryan thought. The way Kelsi's eyes lit up at the sight of the piano was beyond beautiful. He wasn't sure when he first started to notice her. They had worked together during the talent show over the summer. He had been impressed by her talent. Noticing how beautiful she truly was some as a pleasant surprise. He followed her to the stage.

"Mrs. Darbus says the theater did belong to her brother-in-law, but was left to her nephew after his Dad died."

"So where is he? Her Nephew I mean."

"Who knows, who cares." Sharpay walked across the stage, stopping at the center and turning to face the auditorium. "I mean, for right now it's all mine...I mean ours of course."

This time Kelsi rolled her eyes and Ryan grinned. The short moment ended when the auditorium doors flew open and what looked like half of East High came thru, followed by Mrs. Darbus, Drama teacher and all around tyrant.

She clapped her hands together to get the students' attention. "Alright, everyone. As you can see we are in hallowed halls. Let's not defile it with any childish or criminal actions. I have been given over temporary possession of this grand palace to perform out fall musical. Theater is a grand tradition..."

Her voice continued to drone on, basically ignored by all the students, too busy looking in wonder around them, accept for Troy and Gabriella, who snuck off for some alone time' in the balcony.

Sharpay was too busy admiring herself in a fell length mirror she found underneath a cloth cover.

Ryan took a seat next to Kelsi on the piano bench. "So...do you think you might try out this year?"

"Try out? No...I mean I've always done the music."

"But we're not doing one of your shows this year, are we? Not that your shows aren't great, I love your music."

Kelsi felt herself start to blush again. "Thank you."

"Yeah...I...I just thought..."

"I'll still be involved." Kelsi said. "The show was my suggestion, after all."

"So, can you tell me what it is?" Ryan smiled. He had the cutest dimple on the right side of his face when he smiled.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." Kelsi smiled back. She couldn't help it. Ryan's smiles where simply contagious. "Mrs. Darbus wants everyone to try out before she announces the show, that way she can cast the parts according to who would be the best for them, not having anyone try out for specific roles."

"Weird." Ryan said. "Sharpay doesn't like it any."

"I think the theater makes up for it, don't you?"

"It is pretty cool." Ryan agreed. "Sharpay's right, it does look a lot like the Paris Opera House."

"You've been there?" She asked. She had always wanted to visit Paris, and see the famous building.

"Couple of summer's ago. They don't do a lot of opera anymore, but their ballets are pretty good."

"I wish I could see it someday."

"Maybe you will."

"As you know..." Darbus's voice drifted back in, "this year I want each of you to sing a song of your own choosing for your audition. Once try-outs are done, I will choose the roles, then, and only then, will the show be announced. This way all backstage intrigues may be avoided."

Sharpay turned from her reflection long enough to give an affronted "Humph!" before turning back.

"She doesn't like that she had to sing alone." Ryan whispered in Kelsi's ear. "She thinks she should always have someone as an accessory."

"Don't you mean partner?"

"No, trust me, I mean accessory."

Kelsi laughed, causing Darbus to send a dark look her way.

"But really," Ryan continued in a low voice, "I don't see why you won't try-out. I've heard you sing."

"I'm awful."

"No you're not. You just need someone to help you."

"You mean...like lessons?"

"Sure." He cleared his throat. "You know, I could..."

"Alright now, children!" Darbus clapped her hands again. "We shall begin. Miss Nielsen, I trust that piano will be suitable as accompaniment."

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus."

"Good." Mrs. Darbus consulted her list. "Shall we hear from Troy Bolton first?" She called out.

"Where is Troy Bolton?" She asked, looking around. All she saw where amused faces, none of which belonged to East High's basketball star...or his girlfriend.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" She shouted out. A noise from above made her look up. "What are you two doing up there?"

The students behind her started to laugh. "Get down here this instant. Both of you have detention."

From the look on Troy's face, detention was worth whatever the two had been doing up there.

"Mr. Bolton, I hope you are prepared. Please give Miss Nielsen your music choice and what key you would like."

"Gonna sing soprano, Troy?" Chad Danforth quipped from the second row. The comment was followed up by snorts and giggles from the other students.

"Mr. Danforth, that will be enough. Please begin, Mr. Bolton."


	2. Chapter 2

1RHAPSODY

Part 2

Auditions where a long and arduous process, but they where finally over.

Kelsi remained alone in the auditorium, the rest of the class having already left. Ryan had offered her a ride home; but she had declined, saying her Aunt was going to pick her up... which was true, but in an hour, in front of the library.

She would have liked to go with Ryan. She enjoyed talking to him. She wasn't quite sure what he wanted with her yet. She liked him, but the feeling was so new, and she didn't know where to take it just yet.

To be truthful, she really just wanted to be alone here. She loved the silence of an empty theater, and this one . . . oh, it had the most beautiful silence.

She had never been truly alone in a theater before. Mrs. Darbus didn't like for her to use the school's auditorium for private practice, preferring her to make use of the music room. Kelsi had made great use of that room. The school had the only pianos she could practice on, and she was grateful she was allowed to use them.

She lost her own piano when her parents died, and her aunt's house was too small for one. She also did not have the money to keep up with Kelsi's lessons, but she was loving and well meaning, and purchased Kelsi a second hand keyboard. Kelsi loved the thing. It was big and chunky and the middle key sometimes stuck, but she loved it.

The sound could not compare to the real thing, though.

This one, this exquisite instrument, had the richest sound she had ever heard. It was perfectly tuned. Someone obviously took great pride in it. Kelsi could sit there for hours just looking at it, but, playing was always better then looking.

Reverently, she placed her fingers on the keys. She didn't know what she was going to play. Sometimes she would just let the music choose itself.

As the notes began to take shape, she did something she had told Ryan she didn't really do . . . she sang.

Now, Kelsi didn't consider herself a singer of any sort. She most certainly was not of Gabriella or Sharpay level, but her father had described her voice as sweet. She suspected there may have been more then a little parental pregidous involved in that opinion.

Kelsi's voice was serviceable, nothing more, but in the absence of a much better voice, hers was good enough.

It took a minute for her ears to pick up on the fact that what she was singing was an old folk song she recalled her grandmother singing to her as a young child. It seemed more like a lifetime ago then just a mere 10 years.

Kelsi gave herself over to the music. She let it flow from her entire being. There was nothing but her and the music, and she was a part of the music.

So involved within the moment was she that she was not aware of the figure of a man sitting in the shadows of one of the box seats on the grand tier.

The man was able to blend within the shadows till he seemed no more than shadow himself. He leaned forward, and one white hand, in stark contrast to the darkness around him, wrapped around the red velvet-covered arm rest of the chair he sat in.

The girl's voice echoed around the auditorium. Now that it was empty except for the two of them, he was able to hear her play without the distraction of others around her. She was an extremely talented musician. He had watched her during the auditions. When she played, her eyes would sometimes drift shut, as if the darkness created would somehow bring her closer to the music, make her one with it.

He often felt that way when he played, but had never met another who exhibited the same sort of passion. It was her voice, though, which now grabbed his attention.

Soft, sweet, and completely natural, it was the exact opposite of every over done and over-the-top voice he had heard today.

That blond girl . . . Sharpay, what it? What kind of name was that anyway? She had auditioned with a Mariah Carey song. Good Lord, he had thought the chandelier was going to come crashing down!

The other girl . . . Gabriella had been her name . . . now she was good, but she had not caught him interest the way this one did.

There was no strength behind this girl's vocal chords. She had obviously never received vocal training along with her piano lessons. That was a damn shame. With training her voice could have been made into something. It still could. With the right teacher, this girl could be . . .

He abruptly stood from his seat and melted back into the shadows, leaving the box and softly shutting the door behind him.

He was loath to leave the girl and the pleasure it gave him to listen to her, but there was someone he must talk too, someone who would know more about the girl that had so enchanted him.


	3. Chapter 3

RHAPSODY Part 3

Authors note: I don' t know if Mrs. Darbus was given a first name in the movies, so I made one up for her.

Also, in this chapter, the first names of Erik' s parents where taken from Susan Kay' s novel ' Phantom' . The last name was taken from the 1989 Robert England slasher version of ' Phantom of the Opera' .

Marianne Darbus reviewed the audition tape of Ryan Evans for the third time. The boy had unknowingly chosen a song from the very show they would be performing. She watched his stance, the way his body was able to move along with the words he was singing. She listened to the power in his voice. Oh yes, he was the one. He'd have the audience eating out of his hand, an important aspect for this role.

She still could not believe she was being given the opportunity to do this show. Every high school drama director in the country must salivate at the thought of it, and yet her school was chosen, her students where chosen, based on the strength of past productions. There was no way on earth she was going to pass this up, and every detail had to be perfect, every part had to be cast with just the right person.

She wrote Ryan's name on the top of her paper. That decided, she had two other lead roles to cast. This was one of the reasons she had refused couples auditions this year. Three leads instead of two, and all three had to have chemistry with each other. They had to be interchangeable and flow with each other. She watched Troy Boltan's audition again. He was the most popular boy in school, and considered by many to be the handsomest. Not that she noticed such things at her age. Having him in the cast would go a long way to getting butts in the seats, but she had always refused to make her play castings into a popularity contest. Luckily, the boy had talent. She wrote his name under Ryan's before she could change her mind. Now, she just had to choose the girl.

So involved in the process of reviewing the tape, she did not hear the soft foot-steps enter the room behind her, did not even sense the presence until a hand grasped her shoulder. She gave a gasp of surprise and whirled around to face the intruder.

"Erik! My god, you scared me."

The tall, dark haired man chuckled. "Really, Aunt Marianne, you are far to easy to sneak up on."

She smiled fondly at her nephew, and watched his as he settled his long, lanky frame into a chair beside her. Erik had always been thin. No matter of programs or training his parents had put him through as a child would make him gain an ounce. She envied him that. He had been such a beautiful child. It caused her such sadness to think of that once handsome face, burned to ruin in the same fire that had killed her sister, Madeline. Skin grafts and plastic surgery had done what they could, but Erik's face was beyond any real repair. It had been years since she had seen his face, anyway. From forehead to jaw line, Erik wore a flesh colored mask. The only part of his face visible was his lips and chin, for ease of speaking. The ugly, red skin seen there gave evidence to the appearance of the rest of his face.

"So, how goes the job of casting?" He asked.

"Two main roles filled, and some of the smaller parts. I'm trying to decide on the leading lady now. I think it is between Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez. What do you think?"

Erik could not bring either girls' voice to mind, his ears still filled with the sound of the one he had left behind in the auditorium. "It is your show." He said with a shrug, "You should cast it as you see fit."

"Hmmm." Darbus jotted a name down. "You know, Erik, I asked you to sit in one the auditions to help me make the correct choices, not to be indifferent."

"Sorry, Aunt Marianne. I'm feeling a bit distracted."

"Anything the matter?" She loved her nephew, truly she did. After her sister's death she had made it a point to look after his welfare. Lord knows Charles Kessler, the boy's father, could not be bothered to do it.

"No, its just been a long time since I've heard music play here is all. I'm looking forward to your students performing here."

"I can' t thank you enough for letting us use the theater, Erik."

" I'm glad to do it. A theater should be used, not sit empty with only a deformed recluse to fill it."

"Oh, Erik, I you'd just..."

He stopped her with a wave of his hand. "How many times have we been over this? The outside world has made it perfectly clear they would all be much happier without me around to remind them of their shortcomings."

She sighed. She knew it would do no good, but she had to try just the same.

"Aunt Marianne, who is that girl?" He nodded toward the television screen. The tape had kept running between auditions and the camera had rested on the face of Kelsi Nielsen. They young girl was softly playing a tune, one of her own is Darbus heard correctly.

"Kelsi." She answered. "Kelsi Nielsen."

"Kelsi Nielsen." Erik echoed softly. "She's very talented."

"Oh yes. She's a dear girl. She wrote last years musical. Poor thing, she lost her parents when she was young. Lives with her aunt, I believe."

"An orphan. Just like me. And her only living relative is an aunt. How extraordinary. It seems the two of us have a lot in common." He watched her until the scene moved on to another audition. "Tell her if she likes, that she's welcome to come here and use the piano anytime."

"Erik! That's so generous of you. Are you sure? I mean, I know Kelsi would love the opportunity, but..."

"It's no bother." He interrupted her. "The girl has talent and it should be encouraged. Besides, like I said, it will be nice to hear this place filled with music again."

And it would be nice to have Kelsi Nielsen here. He felt a little bad for tricking his aunt in such a way. Aunt Marianne had never been anything of loving and accepting of him, but he simply had to have a way of getting Kelsi alone. He knew he would never be able to approach her while she was surrounded by the other students. He had to see her alone. He wanted to teach her. He wanted to open up the one musical door that appeared to be locked to her. He would give her the key, and in return, perhaps Kelsi Nielsen would ease some of the loneliness that plagued him.


	4. Chapter 4

RHAPSODY

Part 4

Authors notes: I wanted to explain a little about my choice for Erik's deformity. In Leroux's novel and in Kay's, Erik was born with his deformity. In several of the movie versions, that was changed to his being burned by either fire or acid. In one case, his face was burned by the devil's hand after Erik sold his soul.

I am usually a purist when it comes to Erik's deformity. I prefer his having been born that way, but for some reason while writing this, I came up with the fire. When I write, the story tend to come out on its own. I knew I wanted Darbus to be Erik's aunt, and for his parents to be dead, but beyond that I had no plans. It all just came out as I was writing.

I consider Erik's deformity in this to be a homage to all the other Erik's of the past who where not born that way.

In this chapter, we learn who will be getting which part in the show. And if you don't know by now what show it is, you haven't been paying attention to the story.

RHAPSODY part 4

Excitement had become a tangible thing inside the theater as the East High students gathered in front of the stage, ready to hear the announcement of the show and their respective parts.

Ryan Evans moved his way through the throng to reach Kelsi. The composer stood off to one corner, a notebook balanced in her arms, her pen moving across the paper in a fluid motion.

He recognized that look on her face, one of euphoria. She was creating. It was a joy to watch Kelsi in the midst of writing her music. Ryan often wondered if she thought in musical notes. He didn't speak to her, only leaned against the wall beside her and waited for her to acknowledge him.

It was a full 2 minutes before Kelsi's eyes raised from the page and caught sight of Ryan. She quickly shut her notebook and clutched it against her chest. This song was nowhere near done, and she never liked to share them until they sounded perfect in her ears.

"I wouldn't have looked." Ryan said, his eyes on the stage instead of on the girl beside him. Mrs. Darbus had just entered, a stack of scripts in her arms.

"I know." Kelsi answered. Where Sharpay would always grab her music and read it without permission, Ryan would always wait until Kelsi was ready. It was one of the many differences between the twins. Sharpay was rash, often leaping before thinking, usually to her own deterrent. Ryan was patient. It sometimes came across as shyness or weakness, but that was not really it. Unlike his sister, Ryan did not really need to be in the spotlight. He performed for the love of it, not for the attention it brought him.

"Alright now, attention everyone!"Darbus called out over the excited whispering voices. "If you would all take a seat, we shall get on with the announcements. I'm sure you are all trembling in anticipation, as well you should be."

She paused and let her eyes roam over the students, making sure all eyes where on her. "It is my pleasure to tell you all that the East High Drama department has been chosen to be the first American high school to stage their own production of 'The Phantom of the Opera'."

Several things happened following this announcement. Sharpay squealed in a note that could be found nowhere else in nature. Chad hung his head back and groaned something that sounded like, "Oh man, my mom's gonna flip."

Gabriella smiled and clapped her hands, while Troy turned to Chad. "Wasn't that the one your Mom likes?"

"Shut up, Troy."

Ryan turned his head to look at Kelsi, who wore her own version of Mona Lisa's famous smirk. He had to hand it to her, she had kept the secret, and it was a whopper. If he had been in the know, Sharpay would have needled it out of him a long time ago. He would have told her just to get her to shut up.

Sharpay loved the show, had ever since she was old enough to speak, and to this day made him act out scenes with her.

Ryan smiled when he remembered that he had auditioned with 'Music of the Night'. It was a great piece, in fact his favorite audition piece and one of his better solos, really. Perhaps it gave him an edge. Not that he would mind the part of Raoul, but to be the Phantom...that was like a dream.

He knew which part Sharpay would want. He hoped she wasn't disappointed again. The last time she lost a part, she wouldn't stop complaining about it for weeks. Ryan didn't think he could live thru another episode like that.

"Ryan Evans."

He heard his name and saw everybodys head whip toward him.

Huh? What? What did he do?

Then Kelsi had her arms around him, and he suddenly didn't care what he had done. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She smelled like Honeysuckle. He wanted to bury his head in her neck and drown in the scent.

"Congratulations.", he heard her say. Congratulations? For what? He had forgotten for a moment where he was. She pulled back, Ryan tried not to pout.

She was replaced by his jumping, squealing twin sister. "You did it! Ryan, you did it!"

There someone went again. Did what? He had been so distracted by his own thoughts he had obviously missed something. That happened all too often to him.

"Ryan." He head Mrs. Darbus say. "Come up here."

Sharpay pushed his toward the stage. He walked up the step and walked toward Mrs. Darbus, who was holding a script out to him. He took it with a bit of uncertainly, then looked down at it.

No! No way! Really?

His part was highlighted on the front of the page. From that moment on, his favorite sight was going to be the word PHANTOM, with a neon yellow streak running through it.

He looked out into the seats and saw Kelsi smiling up at him. Well, ok, his second favorite sight.

"And now for our second male lead. The part of Vicomte Raoul De Changny goes to...Mr. Troy Bolton."

There was lots of hooting and hollering, and unless Ryan missed his guess, a little tongue when Gabriella kissed Troy.

The basketball star come singing sensation soon stood beside Ryan, his own copy of the script in his hands.

"So now we come to our leading lady." Darbus paused, likely for dramatic effect. The part of Christine was the biggest one in the whole show, and every girl in the room was probable chomping at the bit for it.

Ryan saw Sharpay lean forward, the fingers of both her hands crossed, her eyes tightly shut, muttering a prayer to whatever theater gods might be listening.

He saw Gabriella chewing her bottom lip. The only girl who didn't look anxious was Kelsi, still in her corner, watching the proceedings with interest.

"The role of Christine Daae will be played by...Sharpay Evans."

Ryan was positive the scream that issued from his sisters mouth was going to leave his hearing damaged for the rest of his life.

Sharpay practically leaped onto the stage and body tackled a surprised Darbus.

"Oh man." moaned Troy, who was already flipping through his script. "I gotta kiss Sharpay."

"Dude," Ryan whispered. "So do I."

"Oh," Troy's eyes grew wide. "Ewww...gross."

"No kidding." He'd have to talk to Darbus about that particular scene. Perhaps they could fake it.

The rest of the cast announcements went quickly from there. Syndra finally got her part with the role of Carlotta. A sophomore boy named Jordan Henley was chosen as Piangi.

Chad and Jason, who where there because Troy was there, where cast as the managers. Gabriella was given the role of Meg Giry.

Ryan found himself engulfed by his sister again when announcements where over. "Can you believe it? We're leads again! Just as it should be. Mrs. Darbus did it right this time. What do you think about my hair? Should I dye it, or wear a wig? Or maybe I'll just play it blond. Christine was supposed to be a blond in the original book, right? Oh! And costumes. I'm going to have to have copies of the Broadway costumes made. Your lucky, you only have two costume changes, I have about 7. This is so exciting. I can't wait to tell the girls at the club, they're going to be soooo jealous. Oh, look, poor little Gabriella with such a small part. You know, I get to kiss Troy in this? That's probably driving her madd. We should invite Troy over to rehearse with us. Mom and Dad are going to be so happy."

He let Sharpay babble on. He didn't say anything, just nodded here and there, that was all she expected him to do anyway.

She eventually left him to go torture Troy. Ryan felt sorry for the poor guy. He'd already been hit by hurricane Sharpay this past summer, now he was going to have to deal with round two.

But he served as a distraction long enough for Ryan to sneak away and join up with Kelsi again.

"Hey." he said, plopping down into a seat next to her.

"Hey yourself." She smiled. "Congrats again. You're going to make a wonderful Phantom."

"Thanks. I don't know how you did it, keeping quiet about this."

"Mrs. Darbus said if I said anything I was out as music director. Kind of mean considering I was the one who got us this show to begin with."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when the touring company was here last winter?"

Did he ever. Sharpay dragged him with her to see it 3 times.

"Well, I met with the tour manager. I gave him tapes of some of our performances, and he was impressed. I guess he showed that tape to other people, because Darbus got a call asking her if she wanted to do the show."

"So, that means I have you to thank."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm just glad we're going to do it."

"But I do need to thank you. How...how about a movie...tonight."

Kelsi blinked, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

Ryan felt a sinking sensation in his gut. That was not the reaction he was hoping for.

"I...well I...Mrs. Darbus told me she wants me to meet with someone here later to go over the music...but I...I'd like to."

She'd like to. Did she just say she'd like to? It took all that Ryan had to refrain from letting out a whoop of joy.

"Would you be free by 7?" he asked.

Kelsi nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"Great. I'll pick you up here then?"

Kelsi could only nod this time.

"Ok. I...I'll see you later."

It was official. This had just become the best day of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

RHAPSODY

Part 5

Kelsi sat on the floor of the stage, the musical score spread out before her. It stretched from one end of the stage to the other, and back again. It was daunting, but she had every intent to study it, know it. It was, in fact, her favorite musical score. It had its many detractors, some saying Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber borrowed many of it melodies from other sources. Kelsi tended to ignore most of that. She thought it the most beautiful score she had ever heard.

With one finger, she trailed the musical notes for the song 'Angel of Music'. This was by far her favorite part. Christine dreams of an angel to come, to give her the gift of song. Kelsi remembered when she had dreamed the same thing. She had wanted voice lessons as well as piano, but her parents had only been able to afford one, so piano was chosen. Her aunt had been unable to afford neither one, so Kelsi had been left to practice on her own, leaving her voice to suffer. She had tried to train her voice herself, but she obviously did not have the talent it took. So she gave up on her voice, and concentrated on composing. It was her strong suit, she was good at it.

She found herself singing along as she looked over the score.

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian,

grant to me your glory.

Angel of Music, hide no longer.

Come to me, strange angel."

The sound of someone clapping made Kelsi scream, and scramble away from the score. She looked around the theater. It appeared empty, but the clapping continued.

"Who is it?" She called out. "Who's there?"

A movement by the curtains at stage left caught her attention. A figure completely dressed in black seemed to materialize from nothing. "My apologies. I was under the impression that you where expecting me. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Kelsi stared in astonishment at the man as he walked toward her. Her eyes began on the black, patent leather shoes he wore, up the long legs encased in black denim, to the long sleeved black shirt that was buttoned up to the neck. Her eyes grew even wider when her gaze finally landed on the face of the man. He wore a mask of flesh colored kid leather that covered his entire face, except for his chin. The skin there was red and scarred. His lips appeared malformed.

Dear god. Who was he? What was he doing here? Should she start screaming for help? Who would hear her?

"I...I...uh...who...who are you?"

"I see I did scare you. You really must accept my apology. I heard you singing, and I didn't want to interrupt you. You do that very well."

"Do what very well?" Kelsi asked, confused and not a little bit nervous. Her eyes kept darting toward the door, hoping that any minute someone would come thru it.

"Sing, of course. Please let me introduce myself. I am Erik Kessler, the owner of this theater. I trust Mrs. Darbus told you about me."

"Mrs. Darbus? She...she said her nephew owned this place."

"Indeed he does."

"You?"

"Well, I should suspect so. Aunt Marianne had only one sister, of which I am the only child of."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Of course you didn't. I should think that Aunt Marianne neglected to tell of you of my appearance."

Kelsi's neck was starting to hurt from looking up at him. He went on forever. "She...she didn't mention anything. She only said she wanted someone to help me with the score."

"Yes, I volunteered to help. I hope you don't mind. I happen to have some experience with musical scores."

He lowered himself down, his long legs folding under him to sit on the floor next to the score. Kelsi kept her distance, still unsure.

He turned his head, his eyes behind the mask seeming to stare into her.

"If you please, would you sing that part again. I'd like to hear you again."

"Hear me? Why?"

"You where quite good."

Kelsi couldn't stop the laugh that came from her mouth. "Who where you listening too?"

"I do believe it was you. Unless, of course, you have someone else hiding around here."

"No. No, we're all alone here." A fact which was making her increasingly nervous. This man...Erik...had not made a threatening move toward her, but he still was a stranger. Mrs. Darbus would never have left her alone here with him if he was dangerous, but something about him made her hair stand on end.

He smiled, and she noticed that in spite of what appeared to be extensive damage to his face, his teeth where perfect. Clean and white. Strange thing to think about. What should his teeth matter any? Lord, she was starting to scare herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a low voice in an attempt to calm her nerves. He held out a hand to her. His hands where not covered in the scared red skin that she could see on his chin. They where thin, and white, but at the same time looked strong.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Please." He implored. "I only wish to help you. Come."

Something about his voice drew her forward, as though she could not ignore any command he might make. She reached out her own trembling hand to take his. His fingers wrapped around hers. They where warm.

He smiled again, and placed her hand upon the score. "Now, the first thing you must know is that a score is not about just the music or the words. One can not exsist without the other. To truly master the music, you must master the words, and vice versa. While you do have a lovely voice...no, no don't stop me...it's true. I've heard you. I heard you that first day while you played my piano on this very stage."

Kelsi looked away, knowing her face must be flaming red by now from the burning feeling in her cheeks. "I thought..."

"That you where alone." He finished for her. "But you where not. Your voice is not without its problems, but it is not beyond all hope. When you play you have confidence in your talent, am I right?"

She nodded, and he continued. "That is what you need when you sing. You must believe that you have the talent. It is there, I know it is. Here is what I suggest...we will learn this score together. You will sing it, and I will help you, and I have the feeling that your confidence and belief in your voice will only improve."

"Why?" She could only stare at where his hand covered hers on top of the score. She was no longer nervous, only curious. Why should this man want to help her this way? She had done nothing to deserve this.

"Why what?"

"Why me? I'm nothing special. Sharpay is the performer, Gabriella is the one with the voice. I...I'm just Kelsi."

He laughed. It was a rich, pleasing sound. "I happen to think Kelsi is something very special."

She raised her eyes to his. She still felt some curiosity about his mask, but she was smart enough to know that she should not ask him about it. She could see enough of his skin to guess what was underneath it.

He smiled at her, and she felt her own face responding.

"Shall we being then?"


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

Sorry to take up a chapter space with this, but I just had to share this news.

In a strange happenstance of life imitating art, I have discovered today that 6 venues around the country have been chosen to pilot armature productions of Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera.

Two of those venues are in my home state of Ohio.

Baldwin Wallace Collage in Berea, OH will launch their production in November.

Too see more about it, go to other is Fairfield High School in Fairfield, OH. Their production will take place in April.

One other school that I know of is a school in Texas, but I can't remember the name of it just now.

I can't tell you how proud I am of this.

And I also can't tell you how much of a creepy feeling it gives me, knowing that I started writing a story where a school gets the chance to put on their own production, and finding out that schools really ARE getting the chance to do so.

This happens to me more then I can tell you. I'm starting to wonder about myself.


	7. Chapter 7

RHAPSODY

Part 6

"I want you to think about what Christine is feeling at this moment. What do you think would be going on in her mind?"

Erik sat at the piano, a section of score open before him. Kelsi stood next to him. They had been at it for two hours already. Erik was a difficult task master. When she did not hit a note right, he made her go back over it again and again until he was pleased. He demanded that she become the character whose part she was singing, to feel their emotions, for he had said, without great emotion there could not be great music.

"She's confused. Mad and upset. Someone that she had placed her trust in betrayed her, lied to her. She wants to turn to the one person who had never hurt her, only loved her, but she can't because he's gone."

"Yes," Erik said, his fingers moving over the keys, the melody he was playing filling the air around them. "She longs for her father. The one who promised her the Angel of Music. She is sad and lonely without him. Have you ever felt that way, Kelsi?"

"Yes." Until last year she had felt that way often. She had been the shy, quiet girl, the one others never seemed to notice. That was changing. She had the best of friends now. She had the interest of Ryan Evans. She had this amazing person opening up a door to her she thought was closed forever.

She could still remember how it felt, though, to be that lonely girl.

"Then use it." He said, pausing long enough to go back to the beginning. "Sing."

Kelsi took a deep breath and let the words come from her own memory.

"You where once my one companion.

You where all that mattered.

You where once a friend and father,

Then my world was shattered.

Wishing you where somehow here again.

Wishing you where somehow near.

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,

Somehow you would be here.

Wishing I could hear your voice again.

Knowing that I never would.

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could."

"That's it!" Erik cried. "That's it. I can't believe how wonderful you are sounding already. In a few months you are going to be astounding."

Kelsi glowed from the praise. She had never put that much of herself into singing before. If she had known that was all it took...but, then she wouldn't be here now.

"We should set up a schedule, for practice." Erik said, folding up the score. "I believe the school has given permission for the company to leave an hour early for rehearsals."

Kelsi nodded. "They rearranged everyone's schedule so we all have Drama last period."

"How convenient. Rehearsals are two hours. Would you be able to stay an hour longer afterwards? And then two hours Saturday afternoon's?"

"Yes, I can do that. I usually stay late at school to practice anyway, so I wouldn't be any later getting home then I usually am."

"What about homework? I wouldn't want you to neglect your schooling."

"I already get straight A's, and I have study hall first period. I do a lot of work then and during lunch period. Anything that's left over I can get done quickly before bed."

"That's good then." He finished folding up the score and slipped it into a leather portfolio. "One more thing. I would appreciate your not saying anything about me to anyone else. Not even Aunt Marianne. If she asks, tell her we are simply working on the score. That would be the truth, after all. But as for your friends, don't tell them about me, or mention what we do here."

"Why?" Kelsi was disappointed. She had wanted to tell Ryan about him. Ryan had mentioned that she should take voice lessons, and she was so excited about what Erik was able to make her voice do. She had thought Ryan would be very happy for her.

"I've never given lessons to anyone before." He said. True enough. He had never really gotten close enough to anyone, with the exception of his Aunt, to have any sort of relationship. But that was not the reason. He could not tell Kelsi he feared public knowledge of him would lead to fear, scorn, and ridicule. He had received enough of all of them in his life to last forever.

"It's not something I am in the habit of doing. You are an exception. I would really much prefer if we keep these sessions private."

"Alright." She agreed. Besides, it would be a big surprise for Ryan and her friends when they heard her voice after the lessons where over.

Kelsi put on her jacket and picked up her own music portfolio and bag. Her movements where slow, she found herself reluctant to leave. There was something energizing about being in Erik's presence, it was a feeling that could quickly become addicting.

"Where do you live, Erik?" She asked.

"Very near.", was his answer. Ok, so that was cryptic enough.

"Do you not want me to know?"

"Kelsi, please understand, I have no trouble meeting with you here, but my home is private to me. My refuge as it where. I've never taken anyone there before."

"Not even Mrs. Darbus?"

"No. Not even her."

"I see." She didn't really. What terrible thing could have happened that made Erik into such a shut-in? Did he not have any friends, no one to turn too besides one Aunt?

Her eyes once again flicked to the scarred skin on his chin. It was easy to forget that Erik was wearing a mask, after a while. He was so compelling and charming that it seemed the mask just disappeared, and what lay underneath didn't really matter.

It had obviously mattered to someone, somewhere, or he wouldn't be as he was today.

He stood be the piano, tall and imposing, seemingly as loath to leave as she was. "Do you need to call someone for a ride home?"

Home? No, no it was Friday night, and she wasn't required to be home till 11pm. It was nearing 7. She had plenty of time too...

"Oh my gosh! It's almost 7!" She had forgotten. Ryan would be here soon to pick her up. Her hand went to her head, whipped off her hat, and started to finger comb her hair. "I must look like a mess."

"You look lovely.", she thought she heard him whisper, but she couldn't be sure. "Why the concern?"

"Because...well, because..."

"Because someone will be here soon. Judging from your actions, a boy someone." He sounded resigned, almost hurt, but in her nervousness, the tone was lost on Kelsi.

"Yes. Ryan Evans. He's going to play the Phantom."

"How ironic." He mumbled, but she did not hear him, as she was already turning toward the sound of the auditorium door opening. Ryan's white shirt glowed in the lights, and he raised a hand to wave at her.

She waved back, then turned to say good-bye to Erik...but he was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hi. Sorry it took so long to get this out. This chapter took a little while. The next one might be a wait too. It requires a little research,and research is NOT my fortay. This chapter is the promised date between Kelsi and Ryan.

I gave you two chapters of Kelsi with Erik, so you get two chapters of Kelsi with Ryan...just to be fair.

On with the show.

RHAPSODY Part 7

"Hey." Ryan said. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Hi." She leaned into him. He felt good, smelled good. She knew his cologne must be some ultra expensive designer label. Ryan didn't strike her as the Old Spice from the drug store type. His clothes where designer too. They looked and felt expensive.

Kelsi's own clothes came from sales racks and second hand stores. Once again, she found herself wondering what exactly Ryan wanted with her. He could have anyone.

"You ready?" He asked her.

She looked over her shoulder to the spot where Erik had stood. He had disappeared so quickly. She hadn't even heard him go, and it seemed Ryan had not seen him at all.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

I'll see you tomorrow, Erik, she said in her mind. She had the strangest feeling he could somehow hear her.

Ryan left his arm around her as he led her out to his car. Kelsi let out a sigh of relief when she saw a red convertible with the top up sitting by the curb, instead of Sharpay's pink car. She always saw Ryan in Sharpay's car, and didn't even know if he had one of his own. She should have known better. With his family's money, they probably had several cars he could choose from.

She wondered again why he let Sharpay lead him around so much. Ryan sans Sharpay was an interesting guy. She had learned that over the summer. He was a great singer, a wonderful dancer, and was a surprisingly fantastic baseball player. He was friendly and open. So why would he allow his sister to dictate to him what he should do?

Ryan opened the passenger side door for her, and held it while she slid inside. The interior was black leather, and still had that new smell to it. She eyed the state of the art stereo system with satellite radio and 3 CD changer. Her aunt's car, the only one Kelsi had ever driven herself, was an older model that still contained a cassette player.

Ryan slid in behind the wheel, put the key in the ignition and turned. The car roared to life. Well, more like hummed. This was not one of those hot rod cars that most teen boys liked to drive. The ones that had loud engines and would spew gasoline fumes out of the muffler. No, this was sleek and streamlined. Showy, yes, but in a much different way.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Ryan kept his eyes one the traffic as he pulled away from the curb and onto the street, but his smile was all for her. "How do you feel about classic movies?"

"Depends on what you call classic."

"As far as I'm concerned, a film doesn't deserve the name unless it was made before 1970."

She laughed, "Good, that's how I feel too."

"There's an old movie house on West Pembroke. Guy named Stillson bought it a few years ago and fixed it up. Promised to only show the classics."

"I know it well. My aunt and I went there last year when they had their 1939 extravaganza."

"Oh, 1939." Ryan made a left hand turn at the needed street. "Best year for movies ever. Which one if your favorite?"

"The Wizard of Oz." Kelsi said, "But Gone With the Wind runs a close second."

"Oz is my favorite too. I played the scarecrow in the sixth grade production."

"I remember." It had been the one time Kelsi had really wanted to try-out for a school play. Dorothy had been her dream role, but of course Sharpay had turned out unbeatable. Kelsi had ended up as a munchkin. Darn her small stature anyway.

"Sharpay likes Gone With the Wind and Wuthering Heights. We spent a lot of time at the movie theater during that time too."

"So what's playing tonight?"

"They've been showing the Bob Hope and Bing Crosby 'Road' pictures this last week. Tonight is The Road to Morocco. It's the best of the series."

"I love that one. It's so funny."

"Yeah, I heard that most of the picture was completely ad libbed The director got so fed-up with Hope and Crosby acting up, he just threw the script out."

"That's great." Kelsi laughed. "They just don't make movies like that anymore."

"It's sad, isn't it?" Ryan pulled into the parking lot. After finding a spot, he parked the car and turned off the ignition. "I'd like to make my own movie someday. Do all the writing and directing myself. I'd want to make it like the old movies, maybe even in black and white. No special effects or CGI'd characters. Just people, acting and telling a story."

"Would you act in it too?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "I like to perform on stage, and I'm defiantly going to New York someday, but after this past summer I've found I enjoy directing, and I'm kind of good at it. I think directing might be where I will eventually end up."

They got out of the car. Ryan walked over to her side and took her hand in his. Kelsi let her fingers slide through his. She felt a thrill at this, to be holding hands with Ryan Evans. She looked up into his blue eyes, and he smiled down at her.

He was so cute. Not in the same way as Troy Bolton, or even Jason Cross, the basketball player she had dated briefly, but Ryan had a look that was all his own. His blond hair had been growing longer as of late, and strands of it kept falling into his eyes. She noticed for the first time that night that he wasn't wearing one of his customary hats. She seldom saw him without one. He looked good in hats. He was the only other person in school who seemed to wear as many as she did. He looked good without one too, she decided.

The theater wasn't too crowded, so Kelsi and Ryan where able to find the perfect seats, right in front of the balcony. Kelsi liked it right there. The screen looked huge from where they sat. She sighed as she settled the tub of popcorn Ryan had bought for them to share on her lap. This was the only way to watch a classic movie, on the big screen where it belonged.

They laughed out loud at the antics of Bob Hope and Bing Crosby. The Road to Morocco was by far the best of the 'Road' movies, as well as the funniest.

Bob and Bing end up in Morocco, where Bob is kidnaped by a princess played by Dorothy Lamour to be her husband. Unbeknownst to him, she only wants to marry him because it had be prophesied that her first husband would die, then she would be free to marry a sheik. Bing tries to rescue Bob, only to find that he doesn't want to be rescued. As normal for these movies, Bing falls for the princess, and she for him.

During Bing's big song, Ryan put his arm around Kelsi's shoulders. She leaned in until her head rested against his shoulder. She felt his lips near her ear, and felt a shiver run down her spine. He was singing in a low voice along with Bing.

"Moonlight becomes you,

it goes with your hair.

You certainly know the right thing to wear.

Moonlight becomes you,

I'm thrilled at the sight.

And I could get so romantic tonight.

You're all dressed up to go dreaming,

now don't tell me I'm wrong.

But what a night to go dreaming,

mind if I tag along?

If I said I love you,

I want you to know,

it's not just because there's moonlight,

although, moonlight becomes you so."

Kelsi smiled and turned her head so she could see Ryan's face. He still had his lips near her ear, so when she turned, her lips ended up just inches from his.

The two stared at each others lips. Kelsi could feel her heart hammering away. At the age of 17, she had never kissed a boy. Jason had kissed her on the cheek or hugged her, but he never tried to initiate a real, full on kiss on the lips. Kelsi had been secretly glad. It had never felt right with Jason. But here, now, with Ryan...

Kelsi could feel her lips tingling by just being near his. All she had to do was raise her head an inch, no more.

Ryan's breath was warm on her lips. Oh, god. She wished he would just kiss her already.

To her disappointment, Ryan smiled and turned his head. She could not be sure because of the darkness, but she thought a slight flush came over his face.

The movie was over all too quickly. Kelsi found herself not wanting the night to be over, even though she knew her aunt would be expecting her to call soon. Her aunt worked the night shift as a nurses aid at a local clinic, but Kelsi was required to call when she got home.

Ryan led her back out to the car. They talked about school, friends. Ryan seemed happy that he had been excepted by the 'popular' crowd, but, he said, "Being popular just isn't that important to me. Sure, I like being friends with Troy and Chad, but that doesn't mean I'm going to change who I am just so they'd like me."

"What about baseball?" She asked.

"What about it?"

"Come on, I saw you in Coach Boltan's office. Are you trying to tell me he's not after you to try out for the school team?"

"Maybe." He did his little grin, the one he gave when he wasn't saying all there was to say.

"Maybe yes, or maybe no?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet. Look, nothing is definite yet. Let's just say that I decided another extracurricular activity aside from Drama might look good on my collage applications. Besides, baseball doesn't start till early spring. I've got time to think on it."

"And right now all our time will be spent on rehearsals. Mrs. Darbus is really being ambitious about this. If she wants to premiere the show before Christmas break, that gives up only 3 and half months to pull it all together. Do you really think we can do it?"

"We pulled off 'Twinkle Town' in less time then that."

"Please, I would hardly put 'Twinkle Town' on the same level as 'Phantom'. They're so far removed they're practically on different planets."

Ryan pulled the car on the side of the curb in front of Kelsi's house. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I mean, you where only 16 when you wrote 'Twinkle Town'. Loydd Webber was in his forties by the time he finally wrote his magnum opus. Just imagine what you will be able to accomplish by the time you reach that age."

"Do you really think I'll make it?"

"Kelsi, if I had to place bets on which one of us in the whole school will truly achieve their dreams, I'd have to put all my money on you."

For the second time that night, Kelsi wanted to lean over and kiss him. No one had ever spoken about her with so much belief and faith before.

"I've always wanted to be a composer, like Loydd Webber or Rogers and Hammerstein. I think musical theater is exciting and beautiful. The music means something. It's not like all the McMusic out there, prepackaged for you convenience and all tasting the same. Theater music lasts forever. That's what I want...to last forever."

"To be immortal." Ryan added.

"In a way. I just don't want anything I write to be quickly consumed and just as quickly forgotten."

"So why did you give up the chance to have another of your shows produced this year? You almost single handedly went out and got us 'Phantom'. Why?"

"Because it means something to me. It's almost...my legacy."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on in." She said, inclining her head toward the house. "I'll show you."


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok, ok, ok...I now, it's been awhile. My apologies. I went on a writing vacation. At least my muse did. _

_But it's back now, so I hope I can keep updating this thing. Look for another chapter tomorrow. I will be taking a real vacation next week, so there won't be one after the 3rd till about the 13th. I promise not to let it go so long anymore, though._

_Yeah...sure...promises, promises._

_NOTE: What you are about to read in the conversation between Kelsi and Ryan is true. Every word of it. Honestly, I can't make this stuff up. The only thing I created was Kelsi's family relations. Prepare to have your mind blown._

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ryan asked as he followed Kelsi through the front door.

Kelsi flipped on a light switch by the door, illuminating a small entry way. A stair case directly in front of him led the way to the second floor. To the right was a dining room. Ryan could see pale yellow walls, and a table and chairs for six. To the left was a small, cozy looking living room, done in red and chocolate tones. It looked warm, lived in, decorated in the personality and tastes of the people who lived there, instead of the whims of an interior decorator.

"Sure." Kelsi said, leaving her jacket and bag on a bench outside the living room. "I'm allowed to have friends over. Besides, Aunt Jackie works late, so what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"You rebel." Ryan teased.

He followed her into the living room. A small brick fireplace dominated one wall. It didn't look like it had been used in a while, if at all. A candle stand stood inside of it, toped with six red pillar candles.

A large gold framed mirror hung over the mantle, reflecting the artwork on the opposite wall over the dark brown sofa. Ryan turned to inspect it. It was obviously a poster print of one of

Degas's ballerina girls paintings, the ones he was said to have done of the dancers at the Paris Opera. It was framed nice, though.

Against the left wall was a closed door entertainment center. Ryan imagined it contained the usual electronic equipment... Tv, DVD player, stereo, etc.

"This is nice." Ryan said.

Kelsi shrugged. "It's small, but its ours. We only have the two bedrooms, but it's just me and my aunt, so we really don't need a lot of room. I guess your house is really big, huh?"

What must he think of this small, old house? He had said it was 'nice', but she suspected him of just being kind.

"Yeah," He said, "but sometimes I think its too big, you know? We never use half the rooms, and they always end up looking like museums. Look but don't touch. Kind of hard to be comfortable. I like Gabriella's house, big, but not overdone."

Kelsi nodded her agreement. Out of all her friends houses she had been to, Gabriella's was her favorite. Still, she felt a slight twinge when he mentioned the schools resident brainiac. Gabi was smart, pretty, and talented. It was she who brought Ryan into the group last summer, and there had been some speculation that he was going to be Troy's competition. Kelsi herself had suspected that Ryan may have had a crush on Gabi. But then he had suddenly started paying more attention to her, and Gabi was happy with Troy. The two where obviously in love.

Kelsi had never been in love. She had crushes, sure, but love? She wasn't sure how that was supposed to feel. What she felt for Ryan...well, that was so new to her. She liked him, a lot. He seemed to like her too.

"So, what did you want to show me?" He asked, settling onto the couch.

Kelsi walked over to a small bookshelf. She ran her finger across the spines of the books there, stopping when she came to one that was a little wider then the others, and pulled it out.

It looked to be an old photo album, bound in white leather.

Kelsi sat next to him and opened the album. The pages inside where browned with age, and filled with old black and white photographs. She turned a few pages till she came to a particular one. Holding the album open to the page, she handed it to him.

The photograph showed a young woman dressed in a theater costume. She was pretty, he noted. He could not tell what color her hair was, but could see that her eyes had been very light in color. Even in the sepia tones of the old time photographic paper, her eyes seemed to light up.

"Who was she?" He asked.

"Her name when she was born was Kristina Jonasdotter. She was born in Vederstov, Sweden, daughter of Jonas Nilsson. She's my aunt, 3 times removed."

"Kristina Jonasdotter? And her fathers name was Nilsson?"

"Yes. You see, at that time in Norwegian countries, when children where born their surnames didn't come directly from either parent, rather they described who they where. Kristina was Jonas's daughter- Jonasdotter. Like Leif Erickson was the son of Eric the Red."

"Clever." Ryan said with a chuckle. "I like that."

"Kristina was a great singer." Kelsi continued. "She traveled to fairs with her father, singing for money. She was discovered by a Judge Tornerhielm and put under the tutelage of Adelaide Valerius Leuheusin. At that time it was thought a good idea that she change her name, becoming Kristina Nilsson. She was very talented, and when she was taken to Paris around 1860, she changed her name again, to Christine Nilsson. She made a big hit playing in La Traviata, and went on to sing all over the world. Sometime in the early 1900's she met an author by the name of Gaston Leroux. Leroux was very enamored with her, and it is said that he used her as inspiration for many of his heroines, including..."

"Christine!" Ryan said, the pieces falling together in his mind. "She's Christine Daae."

"That's the family story anyway. She did marry a count. She was the Countess de Casa Miranda. He was her second husband. Her first husband for some reason never liked her to sing in Paris. She could sing anywhere she liked, but never Paris."

"I wonder why." Ryan stared at the photo of Christine Nilsson. He could see why Leroux would have been so smitten with her. She was very beautiful, and there was a hint of a smile on her lips. In an era when it was thought that smiling in a photograph was unseemly, she went ahead and dared to smile anyway. He could see her personality. She seemed real, even though she had been gone a long time.

"When we went to Paris, my Dad got us a private tour of the Opera House. He apparently knew someone high up, and we where allowed down into the cellars. You should see it down there, Kels, there are set pieces down there dating back over 100 years, just left to collect dust and rot. It's sad, really. It looks like a cave system down there, with one alleyway leading off into another. Easy to see how someone could live down there without being seen by anyone."

"Did you get to see the lake?"

"Yeah, but only through a grate. The water was too high at the time. You can only get a boat across it when the water tables are lowered. But here's the strange thing. We stopped at the 5th cellar, and our guide, who was one of the managers at the time, pointed out a section of bricked up wall. She said that around 1910 or so, a sort of time capsule was buried there, recordings of singers voices. When they had knocked out the wall, they found a small apartment behind it, filled with furniture. It was thought one of the builders of the Opera House had put it there to give himself a place to live during construction. And then there was the body."

"Body!" Kelsi exclaimed. "Leroux wrote that a body was found down there. That really happened?"

Ryan nodded. "They thought at the time he had been a victim of the Commune. The opera was used as a store house and a prison then. All construction on it was halted until the new government took over."

"But it wasn't the body of a prisoner, was it?" Kelsi asked, eyes shining.

Ryan could see the eagerness to believe in her eyes. He was certain the same look had been on his face when the story was told to him.

"It was said the bone structure of his face was asymmetrical, leading them to believe he may have had a facial deformity in life."

"So it really might be true. Leroux may have been writing about real events?"

Ryan again looked at the photograph of Christine Nilsson. "Who knows. Maybe she really was the Christine he was writing about."

Kelsi shook her head. "She couldn't have been. Christine never sang at the Opera Garnier. She had her debut at the Theater-Lyrique. She was supposed to sing at the Opera's innagurational night, but had to cancel. She never sang there, Ryan."

"Maybe Leroux simply used things from different areas and times to put a whole story together, embellishing things along the way. The whole chandelier never crashed, it was only a counterweight, although it really did kill a concierge." He sighed. "I guess we'll never really know. Even if all those people really did exsist, they're gone now." He looked one last time at the image of Christine Nilsson. "I can sort of see you in her." He said. "You have the same look around your eyes."

"I used to dream about being like her. When I was a child I wanted to be a great singer, just like her."

"You still can be." Ryan closed the photo album, shutting out the sight of the once famous opera singer. "I meant what I said before, Kelsi. You really do have a good voice. I could help you if you want me too."

Kelsi smiled and looked away from him. She wanted so badly to tell him her secret. When she thought of Erik, it was like she could feel his presence around her, like he was in the very same room with them, no matter how impossible she knew that to be.

Erik, who seemed to have a magic touch with her voice. Erik, who without knowing it had reawakened a childhood dream.

She would not, could not, tell Ryan about him. Not right now.

"No." She said. "Don't worry about it, Ryan. It's okay."

Ryan nodded his head in acceptance. "All right then."

The clock sounded the time from the hallway. Eleven chimes. Ryan reluctantly handed her the photo album. "I guess I'd better go."

Kelsi walked with him to the front door, the photo album clutched against her.

Ryan turned to her. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Erik flitted across her mind again. She was seeing him again tomorrow afternoon. "I...I have to practice the score." She watched as Ryan's face fell. "But, tomorrow after 3pm...I'm free then."

Those beautiful eyes of his lit up. "Really?"

She nodded, unable to stop from smiling. He looked like a small child who had been given a red bicycle for Christmas. "Yes, really."

Ryan stepped forward, wrapping her in his arms. It felt good, being in his arms. She almost wished she could stay there, but he stepped back again.

"Goodnight, Kelsi." He said, opening the door.

"Night Ryan."

With one last smile, Ryan walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so it took a little longer then I thought...sue me.

I have a few more parts written, they just need to be cleaned up some.

I'll keep it up as long as I can.

I'd like to say how happy I am that my dreams of Rylsie will be coming true soon. Yippy.

I'm really too old to get excited about that, but there you have it.

* * *

RHAPSODY

part 9

Having lived near Albuquerque all her life, Kelsi pretty much had the public transportation system down.

The 11AM bus at 24th ST would take her to downtown. From there she would walk one block to catch another bus that would drop her off at Charles Ave, where the theater stood.

From the outside the building was rather plain. The gray brick front gave no clue as to the beauty inside. The only sign to the function of the building was the billboard surrounded by globe lights that hung above the main door.

Erik had promised to leave it unlocked for her. She didn't think that was exactly safe. What if the wrong person went in there to rob the place. The theater contained a lot of beautiful things. She hated the thought of any of them being lost. And what if Erik was in there at the time? He could get hurt.

Her heart clenched at the thought.

No.

She would have to talk to him about that. Maybe he could give her a key.

She pushed, and the door swung inwards.

The main lobby was lined with mirrors. Between each pain of reflective glass stood a gold gilt pillar. Kelsi watched herself out of the corner of her eye as she walked across the marble floor.

The silence was so complete that her footsteps echoing around the area seemed earsplitting.

She raised her head to look at the painted ceiling that told the story of Hades and Persephone.

Hades, Lord of the underworld, falls in love with the beautiful Persephone, daughter of the seasons. He steals her away to his underground Kingdom and crowns her as his queen. Her mother, so distraught over the loss of her beloved daughter, causes the snow to fall and the ground to freeze. But Persephone makes a deal with her lover. If he allows her to spend half the year with her mother, she will spend the other half with him. Thus, the seasons of spring and summer, autumn and winter where created.

Kelsi had always found the myth to be incredibly romantic. In some versions it was said that Persephone was tricked into staying in the underworld by partaking of the food there, but Kelsi felt she must have loved the god Hades; otherwise, why would she keep agreeing to go back to him?

Thoughts about Greek myths and their meanings would have to wait, she decided. She had an appointment to keep, and she would not miss it.

The lights of the grand chandelier seemed to suddenly flicker on when she entered the auditorium. It was the only light provided as she made her way down the aisle toward the stage. The corners of the large room and the interiors of the box seats remained hidden in shadows. The effect should have been spooky, like a scene out of some old gothic horror novel, but Kelsi felt no fear.

The theater had been one of the only places she had truly felt safe in her life. This place, it was...well, it felt like home.

When she reached the stage, the lights there came up. One involuntary gasp escaped her lips and she jumped back. Erik was there, standing by the piano. How the...

"Good afternoon, Kelsi." He said in that deep, dark, velvety smooth voice.

"Jeez, Erik! Would you quit scaring the life out of me. What are you, a magician or something?"

"One of my many talents," he said, his lips quirking a little.

Kelsi removed her jacket, draping it over a chair on the side of the stage. "You have a lot, do you? Talents?"

"I'm often alone. I fill the time educating myself, and with hobbies, such as magic."

He waved his had, and it seemed he pulled from the thin air a single red rose. He extended it toward her.

She took it with a smile. "So how did you do that?"

"I can't reveal all my secrets to you."

"Revealing all your secrets would require you to reveal any to me. I don't really know all that much about you."

"I am your teachers nephew. I am the owner of the theater. I am the one bringing out your natural talent. How much more is there to know?"

_Lots_, Kelsi thought. Such as, why did she trust him? Her head had been filled with warnings about seemingly charming older men who only wanted to find a nieve young girl to use for his own purposes. She had been warned to watch out. Always be careful.

She found that Erik made her feel...just made her feel. There where no warning whistles of danger. She felt comfortable with him. She liked his company. Perhaps that meant he was simply what he said he was...a man who only wanted to help her.

She wanted to believe that, so any doubts where banished, any warnings she might feel where ignored.

Maybe that made her ignorant, but it was true, that saying about bliss and ignorance.

"How was your...date...last night?"

"Good." Kelsi said, smiling at the memory. "Really good."

"I take that to mean you will be seeing that young man again."

His voice sounded hard now, cold. Like a father who did not approve of his daughter's boyfriend. Kelsi felt slightly put off by it.

"Yes. Today, after our practice."

"I see." He lowered himself onto the piano bench, his long fingers trailing over the keys. "That's fine, Kelsi, but please remember, don't become so involved with him that you loose your focus."

"My focus?" She felt like laughing, but somehow knew Erik was not joking in the least.

"You have the ability to be great. That should be your main focus. Your music."

"My music is the most important thing to me. It always has been."

"Then don't loose sight of that. Don't let anyone, least of all some boy, take you away from that."

"Ryan would never do that!" She snapped. "He always encourages me."

Erik took a steadying breath. One had closed into a tight fist. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you angry. Let's forget it for now, shall we?"

She nodded, although she felt some resentment. Who was he to tell her she should focus on her music, not Ryan?

Music had always been her life, to the extent that most other things faded into the background. Ryan would never try to take her from that. He understood her, her dreams.

Erik seemed to understand too. He even dared to see more in her then she saw in herself. She didn't understand him, though.

"I thought we would work on the 'Hannible' scene today." He said, turning all attention to the matter at hand. "Do you dance?"

"Dance? First you want to teach me to sing, and now dance?"

He looked at her, his eyes seeming to glue her to the spot she stood on.

"Dance is as much a part of the music as the words are. The movement of the body tells a part of the story the words can not."

She shrugged. "I can dance, a little. Ryan taught a bunch of us a routine last summer."

"Ryan again." Erik whispered. He was getting tired of that name. "Well, this type of dancing is more classic, less modern or hip-hop. Come with me."

He stood up, moving to the center of the stage. "I shall show you the steps."

The next hour was spent learning the dance of the slave girls in the opera within the opera. Kelsi was sore by the end of it. She had never done much ballet before, but Erik was able to show her ways to do it that made it less difficult.

"Very good." He said when he was finally satisfied with her moves. "Now, you know 'Think of Me', don't you?"

Kelsi nodded, then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Erik looked up at her from where he was seated at the piano.

"Nothing. I just..."

"Kelsi, if we are to be able to work together, you must tell me what is bothering you."

"Well, it's just that you've been teaching me to do the singing, and I love doing that, really I do, but...why haven't I been allowed to play any of the music? I am the musical director, after all, and I want to play."

"Hmmm." Erik fingered the music in front of him. "I thought we had been over that the words and music where one and the same."

"They are. I agree with you. But..."

"But what?"

"Erik, if I can't play this score perfectly, Mrs. Darbus may not let me be a part of this."

"She will do no such thing! I'll speak to her."

"No, don't. She's your aunt. I wouldn't want the two of you fighting over nothing."

Erik stood to his full height. It fascinated her, the way his body unfurled itself. So graceful and powerful. He towered over her, making her feel so small, like a child.

He approached her, one white hand reaching out to cup her chin, lifting her eyes to his.

"You are not nothing."

They stood there, frozen by each other's gaze. Erik's eyes where gray. So light, they looked almost colorless. It gave him a hypnotic effect.

His hand left her face, and he turned back to the piano.

"If you wish to play, you shall."

He shuffled through the music pages till he found the one he wanted.

"We can do 'All I Ask of You' instead. Is that all right?"

Kelsi smiled. It was more then all right. "I love that song."

"Then you won't mind if I join you."

"No, I don't mind."

"Come here then."

She sat next to him on the black, wooden bench, her hands touching the keys next to his.

"What do you know of love, Kelsi?" he asked.

"Love?" The question surprised her. "I love my Aunt." She shrugged. "I love my friends."

"Yes," He nodded. "That kind of love is very important. But the kind of love I mean is the kind found within this song. True, real, unending. The kind that would make you live for another, would make you die for them."

"I don't...," She thought of Ryan. "I don't know. That kind of love, it's scary."

"It is at first. But when that love is returned, there is nothing more beautiful in the world. It is like..."

"Like music." She murmered

"Yes." Erik smiled. "Yes. Just like music."

Kelsi closed her eyes, and her fingers began the melody.

Love, like music. Where they the same as well?

Erik's perfect, powerful, and beautiful voice sang out, filling her ears, lifting her soul.

**No more talk of darkness,**

**forget these wide eyed fears.**

**I'm here, nothing can harm you,**

**my words will warm and calm you.**

**Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears.**

**I'm here, with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you.**

Kelsi took a deep breath and sang her part, her ears surprised and pleased at the sound. Too much more of this and she'd be singing all the time, just to hear herself.

**Say you'll love me every waking moment,**

**turn my head with talk of summertime.**

**Say you'll need me with you now and always.**

**Promise me that all you say is true-**

**that's all I ask of you.**

She expected Erik to sing the next part, but he was silent. She paused in her playing to look up at him.

His hands where clenched tightly into fists. His eyes closed.

"Erik?" She asked uncertainly.

"Kelsi. My god. Do you have any idea what your voice can do to a person?"

"I don't..."

"I think that's enough for today. I...have business...I'm sorry. I'm sure you have plans."

"Well, Ryan asked me to..."

"So go. I'm sure he is waiting for you."

"O...okay." She gathered her music and bag, turned to look back at him.

"Erik, are you..."

"Please, Kelsi. Just go. I'll see you Monday."

He walked off stage and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Kelsi standing there, alone and confused.


	11. Chapter 11

RHAPSODY

part

10

"The mall?"

Kelsi blinked and stared at Ryan sitting in the drivers seat of his convertible (top down this time), green hat that perfectly matched his green shirt set perfectly upon his head.

"It that okay?" he asked, pulling into the parking lot of the sprawling edifice of Albuquerque City, the areas biggest shopping haven.

"I guess." She replied with a shrug. "You want to go shopping?"

He laughed. "No, not really. I'm not supposed to shop without Sharpay. It's like some unwritten law of the universe."

"But you like to shop?" Most of the boys she had known didn't, unless it involved video games or car parts.

"Sure. You don't have a sister like mine and not do a lot of shopping. It was either learn to shop for myself, or let Shar pick out all my clothes.

"Well, she picks out most of them anyway. Do you really think I'd pick out that much pink?"

"No." She agreed. "I like you in green. It brings out your eyes."

"Think so?" He raised one eyebrow at her. "Good to know."

He pulled into a space a short walking distance from the main entrance door. "Are you sure it's okay? We can go anywhere else you like."

"No, this is fine."

"You just seem...I don't know...distracted."

"It's not you. It's just..." She didn't know if she should tell him about Erik. She had promised she wouldn't tell anyone, but she wondered now if she should have made that promise.

It wasn't that being with Erik made her uncomfortable. Far from it. He was just so...so THERE.

Erik's presence was so all consuming that it took all of her energy to focus on him, leaving her drained once he was gone.

And he seemed so...sad, she guessed was the word.

She wasn't sure if she could maintain spending time with him and not talk about it, just to ease her own mind.

"It's ...about the musical score." She decided to say. "Don't worry about it, I'll work it out."

"You sure? Cause I can help you if need me too."

"You've got your own part to work on. Think of it Ryan. You're playing the 'Phantom'. That's like, the pinnacle of musical theater."

"I know. I still can't believe it. I always wanted to do the role, but I didn't think I'd get it while still in high school."

"Maybe you'll play it again, after school."

They walked through the large main entrance, and Kelsi looked up to see the glass dome that topped the atrium. The sun that shone thru the primed glass sent rainbows of color across the white, marbled floor, reflecting off the water in the fountain.

Kelsi had always found the effect to be magical.

Ryan needed to go to the book store, so they headed toward Barns & Noble, the mall's two story heaven for book lovers.

"What book do you need?"

Ryan held the door open for her as they entered. "I called around yesterday and this was the only store in the area that had a copy."

She followed him to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm Ryan Evans, you're holding a book for me."

The unsmiling clerk turned to a shelf of books behind him and pulled one out.

Kelsi looked at it as it was placed on the counter.

" 'Phantom', by Susan Kay?"

Ryan smiled at her over his shoulder. "I already have Leroux's at home." He said. "I needed further research, and I heard this was pretty good."

"It is. I have at least two copies at home."

Ryan playfully sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now she tells me."

He payed for his book, then took her hand as they left the store. She studied their entwined hands, her's so small, his long and elegant. His skin was soft and smooth, his fingernails short and neatly groomed.

Did he get manicures?

Well, why not?

She supposed it was just another thing one did if they had Sharpay for a twin.

Her own nails tended to become brittle and break off if she tried to grown them any longer then to the tips of her fingers. Besides, long nails and piano playing did not mix.

Ryan's hand felt warm in her's. Strong. And it fit into her's just right.

She raised her eye's to see him looking down at her.

She smiled.

It was pleasant to just walk around the mall, holding onto each other's hand, peeking into stores to see what was one sale.

Ryan asked if she would like to look at clothes, but she declined. The trendy clothes that where offered had never been her style, and she couldn't have afforded them even if she wanted them.

She did allow herself to be dragged into _Chapeau! _, though.

_Chapeau _was a hat store. All hats. All sorts, sizes, colors, and styles. It did not surprise her that this would be Ryan's favorite store. It was hers as well, although, like with the clothes, she could only possibly afford the hats on the clearance wall.

But it was fun to try them on, to stand next to Ryan in front of the big mirror, posing, making funny faces at the truly terrible hat styles, encouraging each other to try this hat, then that one.

She placed a black, cowboy style hat over his blond hair, and stood back.

"Ooh. I like that one. Kind of sexy."

"Sexy?"

She giggled. "Well, yeah. Like a country music singer. All you need are tight jeans and a guitar, and you'll be fighting the girls off."

"Why thank ya, little lady." He said in a fake drawl, tipping the hat forward with the tips of his fingers. "But I already have a guitar. As for the ladies, there's only one I want, and I surely don't want to fight her off."

She blushed, turning away so he wouldn't see the deep crimson color staining her cheeks.

They put the hats back where they got them.

"I don't need any new ones." Ryan said.

Kelsi felt for sure that he simply didn't want to make any large purchases in front of her. She wasn't a fool. She knew how much those hats cost. She also knew Ryan could afford it.

She couldn't. Unless she saved her allowance for two months and didn't eat.

Once again, that one glaring contrast between the two of them came to the forefront of her mind.

Why she should feel the differences in their fortunes mattered any, she didn't know.

This was not Pride and Prejudice, and she was not Elizabeth Bennet.

In this day and age she didn't have to worry about who her family was or how much money they had in order to catch a good husband.

Not that she was thinking about Ryan in terms of husband material.

For gods sake, they where only 17!

She planned on college and a career before marriage would enter the picture.

Ryan tended to be matter of fact about his family's money. He didn't make a big deal out of it, like Sharpay did. It was what he knew. He had never been without it.

She knew that he intended to make it on his own, though. If he became a star, it would be on his own talent and merits, not his family's fortune.

She decided to forget about it. Money matters tended to confuse her anyway.

Ryan liked her. She like him. That was all that really mattered in the end.

"Oh!" Kelsi exclaimed, catching sight of another store up ahead. "Music boxes."

San Francisco Music Box Company was like a candy store to her. So many sweet, colorful things to see.

Dancing clowns, beautiful angels, cute animals. She loved just looking at all of them.

Her earliest memory was the sound of a music box. A carousel horse that actually moved up and down to the tune it played. It had been a gift to her from her father on her first birthday.

She had given it away after her parents' death.

To this day, she still got teary at the sight of carousels.

Her favorite section of this store, however, was the corner reserved for the three big collectors series.

The Wizard of Oz, Gone With the Wind,...and The Phantom of the Opera.

"Look." She carefully picked up a new figurine. It featured the scene of the Phantom's unmasking by Christine. She was holding out his mask to him as he covered his deformed face, reaching for the mask. Or for Christine?

It was a sad and lovely scene.

And it cost 65.

"You want it?" Ryan asked.

Yes, she did. Very much so. But her current funds totaled 20 until next week when her aunt would give her bi-weekly allowance of 75. Kelsi was good about saving it, making it last.

"Someday." She said, placing the figurine back on the shelf. "I have a couple of the snow globes, and Aunt Jackie gave me the 'Journey to the Lair' figurine for Christmas one year."

"I gave Shar this one for our birthday a couple of years ago." He said, picking up a snow globe featuring the famous mask and rose inside. "She still keeps it on her night stand, but she's never shown interest in collecting any of the others."

"I'd love them all." She sighed.

"Okay." Ryan put the snow globe back and took Kelsi's hand. "No more of this wishing and hoping. I'm taking you away from this temptation."

"Where are we going?"

"To the food court. How about an ice cream?"

She grinned. "You think you can make me feel better about not having the music box by feeding me?"

"It usually works with Sharpay."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Sharpay."

"Thank god for that."

They both got waffle cones. Her's was mint-chocolate chip, his fudge-ripple.

They walked slowly along, holding hands and eating ice cream. Kelsi would have laughed at how very old-fashioned it all seemed, but she was enjoying it too much.

Before long they where back at the fountain. The bottom of the pool glittered with hundreds of coins. Kelsi remembered her father always gave her a quarter to toss into fountains. She'd always wish for a new toy.

"Here." Ryan placed a silver quarter in her hand. "Well, go on. Make a wish."

She smiled. How had he done that? Could he read her mind?

She closed her eyes, and tossed the quarter. It made a plopping noise, then sank to the bottom.

"What did you wish for?" Ryan asked.

She turned to him. He was very close. She could smell his cologne again. Woodsy. She liked it.

"Can't tell you. Those are the rules, remember? If I tell you, it may not come true."

"Oh." He slipped an arm around her waist. "I made a wish of my own."

"You did?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

And his lips touched hers.

Only for a moment. She hardly had time to register the pressure of them before they where gone.

Kelsi let out a soft breath. "What do you know? It worked."

"What worked?" Ryan rested his forehead against hers.

"My wish." She said. "It came true."

"Mine too."

And he kissed her again.


	12. Chapter 12

I've decided to move this story forward a little bit.

In the original novel, we never get to see the meeting of Erik and Christine, don't get to witness their lessons.

I've already written a couple of parts with the lessons between Erik and Kelsi, and I don't want to repeat myself too much.

I also want to up the action a little. Pushing forwards will help toward this.

I'ts also come to my attention that some of you may not have a good vision of Erik.

He's younger then the past incarnations. He's 25, has dark hair and gray eyes. Very tall and thin.

Think David Tennant (Doctor Who) with grey eyes and a mask.

If the thought of David Tennant makes you melty, you're not the only one. This will only help with the characterization of Erik.

* * *

RHAPSODY

part 11

The apartment was large, covering the entire sub-basement floor of the theater.

Erik had worked for years to design it to his tastes and specifications.

The walls and floors had been completely waterproofed on the off chance that a flood should ever happen. Unlikely in New Mexico, but one could never be too sure.

Because there where no windows to see out to the outside world, Erik chose to paint one wall with a mural of a mountain range. He marked the seasons by changing the painting as they came.

Budding flowers in spring, shades of green in the summer. Autumn was beautiful with its riot of reds, yellows, and oranges. Winter was a serene field of white.

The lighting for his home was soft, for he did not like bright, stark lights. If it where not for the fear of fire he suffered from, he would have liked to have his illumination provided by candle light.

His furniture where classic reproductions of antiques, only much more comfortable then their original inspirations.

A large black grand piano stood upon a raised platform in the left hand corner of the living room, a twin to the one on the theater stage.

He sat on the padded bench before the piano, the musical score spread in from of him.

His eyes followed the music, his hand flowing along with the melody as it played on the small tape recorder by his side, earphones covering his ears, blocking out all other sound.

From time to time he would stop and make a note.

Kelsi not strong on upper register in third stanza. Need to work on.

High C needs improvement.

'Wishing' good. Last 5 notes may need cutting. Not a problem.

'AOM' lovely.

After 3 weeks of tutoring, Kelsi had improved dramatically.

Already her voice had gained a strength, a power beyond anything he had heard.

Each time her voice flew higher and higher, filling the theater with its beauty.

He attended each cast rehearsal in secret, watching her as she expertly played the score. She needn't have worried on that account. Her playing was perfect.

He could see her lips move as they silently formed the words to the songs that she knew by heart, the songs that the Sharpay Evans girl sang with a nice, but conventional voice.

How he had longed to hear Kelsi's voice then, see Kelsi in Sharpay's spot.

Sharpay was not Christine material. Her acting, voice, and manner all spoke against it.

Christine should have an innocence, should show a wide-eyed wonder, a joy at the sound of the Phantom's voice.

She should show a deep love for Raoul, but there should be a distance as well.

Sharpay was normally all over that poor Troy Bolton boy during their scenes. He seemed embarrassed, even horrified.

Kelsi wouldn't act that way. She'd be shy, just a girl, but would give the audience glimpses of the woman underneath.

Oh! How brilliant she would be in the role.

Her voice filled his ears as she sang Christine's entrance in 'Don Juan Triumphant', one of the three 'operas' performed within the show.

Her voice was eager, hopeful, wanting of love.

_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy._

_No dreams within her heart buy dreams of love._

Another notation was added to the page.

Must be softer at first. Save stronger sound for the end. Give no hint of voice that is to come.

He had insisted on recording their sessions so he would have a sample of her voice to work with while she was not there. He had given a copy to Kelsi as well, telling her she should practice with it as often as possible.

Her voice and his where the only two on the tape, singing all parts, every song.

By the time the show premiered, Kelsi would be able to do it in her sleep.

He sang along with his own voice as the Phantom took over the role of Don Juan, having murdered Piangi with the Punjab lasso.

_Past the point of no return._

_No backward glances._

_The games we've played till now are at an end._

_Past all thought of if or when._

_No use resisting._

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul._

_What rich desire unlocks its door._

_What sweet seduction lies before us._

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold._

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn,_

_beyond the point of no return._

"Erik?"

A hand on his shoulder had him turning around, then quickly shutting off the recording.

"What?...Aunt Marianne? What are you doing here?"

"Pardon me." She replied at his tone. "You have given me and my students permission to be here."

"I'm sorry. I meant," He folded up his music and notes, hiding them from her view, "Aren't you supposed to be at the school?"

"The students had a free period before lunch. I thought I would come to see my favorite nephew."

Erik smiled. "Your only nephew."

"That too."

"I was just going over some of the numbers." He said. He carefully slipped his notes into a red folder.

"How do you think it looks so far? I'm very pleased with it."

"Most of your students are very good. There are some though who have no idea of discipline."

"They are only teenagers."

"So one would assume."

"Who is it you're not pleased with?" She asked.

"That Sharpay Evans girl has no concept of her character. She believes herself to be playing 'Carmen', not Christine."

Her smile was indulgent. "Sharpay can be brash, but she has the talent. I cast her because I thought the female lead needed to be strong for this role."

"There is a difference between strength and power." He said. "That girl is drunk with one, and misunderstanding of the other."

"But her voice..."

"Is nothing special. Oh, she can carry the tunes well enough, but I don't believe she will be bringing your audience to its feet."

"Erik!"

"Don't ask the question, Aunt Marianne, if you don't want to hear the answer."

She stood there, stunned. Never had she heard her nephew speak about anyone this way.

"She is a very nice girl."

He laughed. It sounded menacing. "The way she yells at Kelsi Nielsen? You call that nice?"

It still made his blood boil to remember it. A week ago while Sharpay was rehearsing the 'Wishing' scene, Kelsi had stopped her to point out a missed note. The Evans girl had exploded on her, calling her a deaf little runt who couldn't play a note if it bit her.

The look on Kelsi's face was enough to drive him mad. He could have throttled that little, bratty blond.

"I'll admit she can be hard to handle at first, but she..."

"Aunt Marianne, I don't feel like discussing the pro's and con's of that girl."

"Very well, we will leave that for later. How are you getting on with Kelsi?"

"Kelsi?" He fiddled with the tape player at his side, touching it almost lovingly.

"Yes. I've noticed she seems to have a very good grasp of the music."

"That surprises you? She's the most extremely talented girl I've ever known."

"You've not known many." She said. "I do wish you'd try to go out. If you'd just let me introduce you to..."

"No." He shook his head. "Please."

"But you've been working with Kelsi, and that has been working well."

"Kelsi is different." He stated.

"Is she?"

"Yes, she is. Kelsi is...extraordinary."

"Erik?" She hesitated. "What exactly have you two been doing together?"

He rounded on her. His eyes flashed with the assumed insult.

"What kind of question is that? Don't you know me? I'd never cause harm to her, and god help anyone else who tried."

She stepped back. For the first time in her life, she felt fear towards her nephew. Erik, her beloved sisters child.

"Oh god. Erik, she's only 17."

He slammed the cover down over the piano keys, causing the resulting sound to reverberate around the room.

"I know that. I know she's young, but I also know she's older beyond her years. And I'm only 25. That is hardly an old age."

"Erik." She touched his arm. Before Kelsi, Aunt Marianne was the only one who wanted to touch him.

He loved her, but Kelsi's touch meant so much more.

"I think...I think perhaps you should stop working with her."

"No!" He tore his arm away from her. "No."

"This is not like you. What is going on?"

"I'm finding out what I want for the first time, that is what is going on. I will not, WILL NOT, allow you or anyone else to take it away from me."

He watched as a tear escaped her eye. It caused him guilt to know he had hurt her, for she had never done anything but love him. But he could not stand the thought of losing Kelsi. No now, not ever.

"I'm sorry." He steadied his voice. "Please Aunt Marianne, we're almost there. Kelsi is on the verge of something incredible. To take her away from it now would undo all the work we've already done."

"I don't like it."

"But your personal feelings on the subject will not stop me." He said. "Or her."

"Very well." She nodded. "I'll give you till the shows premiere. 3 more weeks, Erik. Then we have this discussion again."

"There is no discussion to have. I wish to see Kelsi wether there is a show or not."

"You do know she is dating Ryan Evans. It seems very serious."

He waved his hand as though brushing away an annoyance. "He is young. He'll move on once he's tired of her."

"I really don't think so."

Erik breathed deeply to control his rising temper before replying. "It doesn't matter."

"I just don't want you to be hurt."

"She wouldn't hurt me." He whispered, more to himself then her. "She would never hurt me."

"I do hope you're right."

"


End file.
